


Knight in Shining Armor

by Etaleah



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Chivalry, Disability, Discrimination, M/M, Physical Disability, Post-Canon, Protectiveness, old fic, picked up and carried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etaleah/pseuds/Etaleah
Summary: A wheelchair wasn't the only thing Ryo needed to help him get around.





	Knight in Shining Armor

Fubuki bit his lip and tightened his hold on the handles of Ryo's wheelchair. "This could be a problem."

 _Of course._ Ryo looked down at his lap. He wouldn't admit this to Fubuki, but he'd really been looking forward to this night, to finally being out of the hospital and celebrating with his best friend. Fubuki had been generous enough to take him to his favorite restaurant too. But upon arriving, they were greeted by every invalid's worst enemy.

Stairs. With no access to a ramp.

Ryo had half a mind to stand up right out of his chair and walk- it wasn't like he was paralyzed- but he knew Fubuki would never allow it. Though his friend was famous for breaking rules, even he knew that climbing two long and crowded flights of stairs- especially without a rail- just after heart surgery was a definite no-no.

"It's okay, Bucky. We'll just go somewhere else," Ryo said flatly, not taking his eyes off his lap.

"No way," Fubuki said, and Ryo recognized the stubborn tone. "This is where you said you wanted to go and we're going. You deserve a good meal after all that's happened and I'm going to make sure you get one." He patted Ryo's shoulder and quickly glanced around, hoping someone would notice their situation and offer to help. But in this glitzy part of town, it seemed the only thing people weren't too lazy to do was stuff their wallets.

Fubuki had always thought that if you were in a wheelchair, people were nicer to you because they felt bad. However, he'd found out very recently that it was just the opposite. People were downright rude. In the past week that he'd wheeled Ryo around, people had pushed ahead of them, shoved the chair out of their way (occasionally with Ryo still in it), rammed shopping carts into it, and one man had even snapped at them when, for a brief moment, Ryo had stood up with Fubuki's help so that his friend could put the chair in his car. The man had shouted that Ryo had absolutely no right to a handicapped parking space if he could stand up and walk, and that he was a lazy, punk teenager who was taking advantage of people.

And now it seemed that even a nice restaurant apparently didn't care about making sure their disabled customers could eat.

Ryo sighed. "Really Fubuki, it's okay. There are plenty of other good places to eat."

"Ryo, you're going in there even if I have to carry you up those stairs myself," Fubuki said, tired of seeing his friend get taken advantage of.

Ryo managed a small smile. "I appreciate that, but I think we both know it's not possible."

Fubuki set the parking brake on the chair and walked to the front of it. "Ryo, get on the ground."

Ryo stiffened. "What?"

"You heard me. Get out of the chair and sit on the ground."

At first he thought Fubuki might be joking, but his tone and smile indicated complete seriousness. "Why?"

"Just do it." Fubuki wasn't even smiling. Ryo hesitated at first, but slowly eased himself out of his chair and onto the ground.

Fubuki leaned down, doing some quick math in his head. The doctor said Ryo had lost about twenty pounds since he was first teleported to the other dimension. Fubuki, on the other hand, had gained a lot of weight since being rescued from Darkness, plus he'd built up his muscles by surfing and lifting weights occasionally. He knew he could lift at least fifty pounds, and he guessed Ryo weighed about a hundred and twenty. Take away the twenty pounds, and he'd only weigh about a hundred-

"Fubuki, what are you doing?" Ryo asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Fubuki smiled. "Just relax and enjoy the ride." Before Ryo could protest, he slung one arm across his back and slid the other arm under Ryo's legs.

"Bucky, I don't think this is a good-oh God what are you doing!" Ryo nearly gasped as he felt his body leave the ground.

Fubuki grunted and stumbled for a second, then sucked in a deep breath and began heading up the stairs, cradling Ryo close to his chest and trying not to stumble. Even with the lost weight, Ryo was a lot heavier than he'd thought. But he would not let that stop him.  _No pain, no gain_ , he chanted to himself.

Ryo dug his fingernails into Fubuki's shoulder. He wondered if having his friend carry him up the stairs wouldn't cause more stress on his heart than simply walking. Although in his heart of hearts, though he would never say so…he thought it was kind of nice.

As for Fubuki, his arms felt like they would give out at any moment and his back was screaming in protest. But he would not be defeated. They were already halfway up the stairs and there was no turning back now. And there was absolutely no way in hell that he would drop Ryo.

They were almost to the top when Fubuki felt his arms and knees begin to tremble. Ryo looked up at him nervously and squirmed, trying to get down. Fubuki only tightened his grip. "Fubuki, let me go before you hurt yourself."

Fubuki shut his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth. "I'll be fine. It's not that much farther, I can do it." And with that, he mustered up the rest of his remaining energy and climbed the last few stairs. He grinned triumphantly and gently set Ryo down, panting as he felt a drop of sweat trickle down the side of his face.

"Toldja I could do it," he said and grinned again, flexing his muscles.

Ryo gave him a rare, grateful smile. The kind usually reserved only for Shou and Asuka. "You're a lot stronger than I thought you were, Bucky. Thank you."

Fubuki clapped him on the shoulder and winked, cracking and stretching his aching back. "Wait here, I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Ryo felt silly sitting on the ground in front of the restaurant like this and glanced around to see if there was something he could use to pull himself up. People brushed past him, some of them giving him funny looks.

"To get your wheelchair," Fubuki said. He quickly headed back down the stairs and retrieved the chair, thankful that no one had moved it in their absence. "Sorry, Ryo, but I'm not lugging you into the restaurant. You'll have to settle for me pushing you in the chair."

Ryo smirked. "That's okay. You'll still have to lug me back down after we eat."

Fubuki grimaced. "Don't remind me."

Ryo chuckled, eyes bright. "But seriously, thank you. I really appreciate this."

"Aw, I'm just your average knight in shining armor," Fubuki joked. Then, just for the hell of it, he picked Ryo up again and set him in the chair. Once his friend was secure, he moved behind the chair and grabbed the handles to wheel Ryo inside.

Maybe he wouldn't be able to carry his friend across the threshold on their wedding day, but he could certainly make it up to him every now and then.


End file.
